Granny Smith/Gallery/Seasons 5-6
Season five Bloom & Gloom Granny Smith notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png Apple Bloom "what is it, Granny?" S5E4.png Granny Smith suspicious of Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple family circles Apple Bloom S5E4.png Granny looks at Apple Bloom disapprovingly S5E4.png Apple Bloom in fearful shock S5E4.png Apple Bloom surrounded by renouncing Apples S5E4.png Granny Smith "eeyup!" S5E4.png Big Mac and Granny Smith at breakfast table S5E4.png Apple Bloom "wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'" S5E4.png Apple family puzzled by Apple Bloom's words S5E4.png Brotherhooves Social Granny Smith moves the box S5E17.png Granny Smith "I wish for once" S5E17.png Granny Smith walks down the boxes S5E17.png Big Mac listening to Granny Smith S5E17.png Granny Smith "maybe it's in that one on the bottom" S5E17.png Big Mac lifts a stack of boxes with his head S5E17.png Granny Smith walks toward the box S5E17.png Granny Smith opens the box S5E17.png Granny Smith sees what's inside the box S5E17.png Granny Smith "it's not in there either!" S5E17.png Big Mac hears and look what happens outside S5E17.png Granny Smith "when we hosted the very first Social!" S5E17.png Granny Smith tries to search for the ribbon S5E17.png Granny Smith holds a piece of a toy train S5E17.png Granny Smith accidentally pushes a box down S5E17.png Granny Smith sees toys out from the box S5E17.png Granny Smith points at toys; Big Mac looks S5E17.png Granny Smith "It's like she thought you was magic" S5E17.png Granny Smith "enough reminiscin'" S5E17.png Granny Smith "Gotta find that ribbon!" S5E17.png Big Mac smiling S5E17.png Granny Smith doesn't see Big Mac S5E17.png Granny Smith about to fall down a ribbon on her eye S5E17.png Granny Smith falls down S5E17.png Granny Smith has found the ribbon S5E17.png Granny Smith with a breakfast plate for Apple Bloom S5E17.png Granny Smith giving Apple Bloom breakfast S5E17.png Apple Bloom feels down; pushes plate away S5E17.png Granny Smith "'til her big sister gets back" S5E17.png Granny Smith takes the breakfast plate away S5E17.png Granny Smith "the Social's always had a pretty loose definition of what consti-ma-tutes a sister" S5E17.png Granny Smith "As long as you share a bond that represents the spirit of the Social" S5E17.png Granny Smith "you're in!" S5E17.png Granny Smith "we don't live closer to all your second cousins" S5E17.png Granny Smith "You could maybe do the Social with one of them instead" S5E17.png Big Mac grinning; Granny Smith asks him S5E17.png Granny Smith "take your positions!" S5E17.png Granny Smith shouting "go!" S5E17.png Granny Smith calls out to the Apple siblings S5E17.png Granny Smith looks to Apple Bloom and Big Mac on the hill S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Apple family proud of Apple Bloom S5E18.png Apple Bloom thanking Applejack S5E18.png Applejack "go on and party with your pals" S5E18.png Apple Bloom goes to join the party S5E18.png Hearthbreakers All Aboard with cart of treats S5E20.png|Zzzzzzz.... Apple Bloom gallops up to All Aboard S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Applejack "it's so excitin'!" S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Applejack "it's gonna be a hoot" S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Apple Bloom "uh-oh" S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Apple Bloom "that's your boring sisterly lecture voice" S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Applejack "'fraid so!" S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Applejack about to tell a story S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Apple Bloom "the Apples and the Pies do everything the same way!" S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... AJ and Pinkie laugh themselves out of their seats S5E20.png|...zzzzzzzz... Apples and Pinkie hear the train whistle S5E20.png|Wuh? We're here? Pinkie and Apples at the train station S5E20.png Pinkie "so happy I need to make up a new word" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie jumping on train station roof S5E20.png Train station snow falls on Apple family S5E20.png Pinkie Pie sees Maud arrive S5E20.png Granny impressed by Maud's knowledge S5E20.png Maud leads Apple family to the rock farm S5E20.png Pinkie and Apple family follow Maud S5E20.png Pinkie, Maud, and Apples approach the rock farm S5E20.png Applejack impressed by rock farm's appearance S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie greeting Granny Smith S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie introduces himself S5E20.png Cloudy Quartz introduces herself S5E20.png Igneous "may providence favor thee well" S5E20.png Granny Smith confused by Pie parents' speech S5E20.png Granny Smith "what'd you say them names were?" S5E20.png Granny designates Igneous as "Iggy" S5E20.png Granny designates Cloudy as "Big Mama Q" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie getting everyone's attention S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Apple family settling in at the Pie house S5E20.png Granny Smith "more of a six-layer bean dip filly" S5E20.png Apple Bloom excited for dinner S5E20.png Apple Bloom "do you think theirs'll be even better" S5E20.png Pinkie calls the Apples to dinner S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "spoiler alert - it's me!" S5E20.png Apple family enters the Pie family kitchen S5E20.png Apple family in varied confusion S5E20.png Apple family shuffles to their seats S5E20.png Applejack asks about double-baked pot pie S5E20.png Granny Smith asks about six-layer bean dip S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "dinner is dinner" S5E20.png Apples and Pies at the dinner table S5E20.png Apples giving halfhearted replies S5E20.png Apple family staring at Applejack S5E20.png Igneous and Cloudy staring at Applejack S5E20.png Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Applejack "that rock is a Hearth's Warmin' doll?" S5E20.png Granny Smith having difficulty with her pickax S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Granny appears between Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "don't think of it as team old" S5E20.png Pinkie declares Granny, Igneous, and Cloudy team three S5E20.png Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Granny asks Cloudy how she met Igneous S5E20.png Granny Smith intrigued by the Pairing Stone S5E20.png Granny Smith "you reckon it knows any" S5E20.png Granny Smith asks about "apple-farmin' hunks" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz blushing S5E20.png Granny Smith "is that really what she said?" S5E20.png Applejack "I know they have their traditions" S5E20.png Applejack approaching the window S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up the Apple family S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed wonder S5E20.png Apple Bloom zooms over to the presents S5E20.png Apple Bloom under Granny's disapproving gaze S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Pie family rock farm in a mess S5E20.png Applejack more worried than ever S5E20.png Granny Smith packing her luggage S5E20.png Apple Bloom "worst Hearth's Warmin' ever" S5E20.png Granny Smith "has anypony seen Applejack?" S5E20.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac surprised S5E20.png Apple family returning to Ponyville S5E20.png Granny Smith "you want to know why" S5E20.png Granny Smith breathing on the window glass S5E20.png Granny Smith draws Holder Cobblestone S5E20.png Granny Smith draws Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Granny Smith telling a story S5E20.png Granny Smith "always brought them good luck" S5E20.png Applejack "that IS important!" S5E20.png Applejack "I got so caught up" S5E20.png Applejack "never asked why they did 'em!" S5E20.png Pinkie's present hits Applejack on the head S5E20.png Applejack dizzy S5E20.png Applejack looking at her present S5E20.png Applejack "stop the train!" S5E20.png Apple family arrive to help the Pies S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what do you want?!" S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Applejack "so focused on us bein'" S5E20.png Applejack "the same traditions right away" S5E20.png Applejack "what I should've done was learn about yours" S5E20.png Apple family smiling at the Pies S5E20.png Apple family helping the Pie family S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Granny talking to Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Granny trying to talk like Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Granny Smith "okay-eth in my book" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie "yee-haw" S5E20.png Granny, Igneous, and Cloudy happy S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie "the first one is about rocks" S5E20.png Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png Scare Master Big Mac tossing hay into the cart S5E21.png Granny Smith "What're you doin'" S5E21.png Granny Smith "It's Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I forgot to stock up on food for Angel" S5E21.png Fluttershy "you do seem to have quite a lot" S5E21.png Granny Smith telling Fluttershy about the haunted maze S5E21.png Granny Smith being spooky S5E21.png Granny Smith in Fluttershy's face S5E21.png Granny Smith "what lurks inside?" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'm sure I don't" S5E21.png Granny "Is that a mummified pony" S5E21.png Granny "leaped out at ya" S5E21.png Granny "And what's that" S5E21.png Granny Smith "crunchin' sound beneath" S5E21.png Granny Smith "bones of ponies" S5E21.png Granny Smith "didn't make it out alive!" S5E21.png Granny "are those peeled grapes" S5E21.png Granny rolling her eyes eerily S5E21.png Granny "from beyond the grave" S5E21.png Fluttershy "please tell me" S5E21.png Fluttershy "grapes" S5E21.png Fluttershy with squiggly lips S5E21.png Granny Smith "I'll never tell" S5E21.png Granny laughing wickedly S5E21.png Granny surrounded by lightning S5E21.png Fluttershy running away from Granny and Big Mac S5E21.png Granny confused S5E21.png Granny "what got stuck in her craw" S5E21.png Big Mac just looks at Granny S5E21.png Main cast approaching the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast see a pony in a cloak S5E21.png Granny Smith wearing a horse head S5E21.png Main cast entering the corn maze S5E21.png Twilight and friends enter the corn maze S5E21.png Pinkie Pie enters the corn maze S5E21.png Granny Smith scaring the Crusaders S5E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png Crusaders run away happily scared S5E21.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight looking at applesauce assembly line S5E25.png Giant mallet hammers applesauce can lids S5E25.png Applejack and Big McIntosh working in the apple plant S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Granny Smith distributing presents S6E8.png Princess Erroria squished by large gift box S6E8.png Starlight sings and walks by the Apple family S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png 28 Pranks Later Big Mac and Granny Smith turned into zombies S6E15.png Zombie Big Mac and Granny lumber outside S6E15.png Zombie Granny Smith appears in the road S6E15.png Rainbow swerves away from zombie Granny S6E15.png Zombie Granny slowly following behind S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Zombie ponies cornering Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash "none of you are?" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "of course not, silly!" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say "gotcha!" to Rainbow S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "pranks can be a lot of fun" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png Buckball Season Applejack assembles unicorns on the field S6E18.png Applejack on buckball field explaining buckball to the unicorns S6E18.png Granny Smith the buckball referee S6E18.png Applejack explains the rules of buckball S6E18.png Applejack "meet in the middle of the field" S6E18.png Applejack "try to be the first one to kick it" S6E18.png Granny Smith starts the first buckoff S6E18.png Applejack sends the ball flying S6E18.png Pinkie Pie ready to buck the softball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie back-kicks the softball S6E18.png Applejack "all the unicorns have to do" S6E18.png Granny Smith blowing her whistle S6E18.png Applejack "just try your best, Pinkie" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie bucks the ball with a double-hoof kick S6E18.png Applejack "great save, Fluttershy!" S6E18.png Applejack bucks Fluttershy's served ball S6E18.png Applejack "beat me twice in a row" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie bucks ball with a spinning kick S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby helps Granny Smith cross the street S6E19.png Every Little Thing She Does Granny Smith and swimming pig in photo S6E21.png Where the Apple Lies Granny Smith laughing loudly S6E23.png Granny Smith wiping her tears away S6E23.png Apple Bloom "what's so funny?" S6E23.png Granny Smith "your big sister lied so much" S6E23.png Granny "the whole family ended up in the hospital" S6E23.png Granny Smith reaches for a rocking chair S6E23.png Granny Smith starts telling the story S6E23.png Granny Smith's flashback begins S6E23.png Granny Smith "stop jabberin' and get to workin'!" S6E23.png Granny Smith muttering to herself S6E23.png Granny Smith "I need you to go to town" S6E23.png Granny Smith "the apple blight's been awful" S6E23.png Granny Smith "shorter than a dwarf crabapple tree" S6E23.png Granny Smith entering the barn S6E23.png Applejack and Granny "can't plow a field with 'em" S6E23.png Big McIntosh feeling embarrassed S6E23.png Granny Smith skeptical of Applejack's "big idea" S6E23.png Granny "what does this here opportunity mean" S6E23.png Granny Smith appears to like Applejack's idea S6E23.png Young Applejack looking smug toward Big Mac S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting "absolutely not!" S6E23.png Young Applejack "why can't we sell a few barrels" S6E23.png Applejack "you gave zap apple jam to Filthy's grandpappy" S6E23.png Granny Smith "ain't the same thing!" S6E23.png Granny Smith holding a jar of zap apple jam S6E23.png Granny Smith "cider starts to spoil" S6E23.png Granny Smith "that is why every cider season" S6E23.png Granny Smith "lines up at Sweet Apple Acres" S6E23.png Granny Smith "first come is first served!" S6E23.png Granny Smith remains firm in her decision S6E23.png Young Applejack "I get what you're sayin'" S6E23.png Young Applejack "I sort of promised" S6E23.png Granny Smith still in complete refusal S6E23.png Granny Smith "cider-makin' is iffy business" S6E23.png Granny Smith "probably not gonna have a lot" S6E23.png Granny Smith "I'm sorry, Applejack" S6E23.png Granny Smith "just gonna have to un-promise" S6E23.png Big McIntosh continues berating Applejack S6E23.png Big McIntosh notices Granny Smith enter the room S6E23.png Big Mac nervously asks Granny for oat crumbles S6E23.png Granny Smith returning to the kitchen S6E23.png Applejack and Big McIntosh sigh in relief S6E23.png Young Applejack "excuse me one second!" S6E23.png Applejack slams door in Filthy and Spoiled's faces S6E23.png Applejack tackles Granny Smith into the kitchen S6E23.png Granny Smith with salad bowl on her head S6E23.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation?" S6E23.png Young Applejack "I didn't see ya there" S6E23.png Granny Smith "t'weren't possible to see nothin'!" S6E23.png Granny Smith poking Applejack's forehead S6E23.png Granny Smith frustrated "it's suppertime, girl!" S6E23.png Young Applejack "I'd wanna get it before dark" S6E23.png Young Applejack "you go start countin'" S6E23.png Applejack pushing Granny Smith toward the door S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk listen to Applejack S6E23.png Granny Smith pushing crate of blight sprayers S6E23.png Applejack knocks Granny Smith into the barn S6E23.png Granny Smith face-down in the hay S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting frustrated at Applejack S6E23.png Applejack "I just decided if I helped you" S6E23.png Young Applejack "it would go faster" S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting "you're too late" S6E23.png Granny Smith "all the sprayers are here" S6E23.png Applejack looking back toward the farm gate S6E23.png Young Applejack "oh, good" S6E23.png Applejack stops Granny Smith from leaving the barn S6E23.png Applejack "when did you first fight the apple blight" S6E23.png Granny Smith remembering her first apple blight S6E23.png Applejack sneaks away as Granny tells her story S6E23.png Granny Smith finishing her story S6E23.png Applejack "we gotta get to the hospital" S6E23.png Granny Smith in mild surprise S6E23.png Granny Smith asking "who's sick?" S6E23.png Applejack "you're needed at the hospital" S6E23.png Granny Smith asking "whatever for?" S6E23.png Applejack "it's startin' to infect ponies now!" S6E23.png Granny "what in tarnation are we waitin' for?" S6E23.png Granny Smith trotting out of the barn S6E23.png AJ, Big Mac, and Granny approach the Ponyville Hospital S6E23.png Applejack notices something near the hospital S6E23.png Applejack directs Granny to the back of the hospital S6E23.png Applejack "to avoid anypony in the waitin' room" S6E23.png AJ, Big Mac, and Granny enter hospital from the back S6E23.png Applejack pushes Granny Smith into a hospital room S6E23.png Granny Smith dressed in a hospital gown and mask S6E23.png Granny Smith "if you say so, dearie" S6E23.png Young Applejack "now you wait right here" S6E23.png Young Applejack "check on your presentation!" S6E23.png Applejack galloping to the hospital waiting room S6E23.png Granny Smith doesn't know what's going on S6E23.png Applejack notices Granny wandering the hallway S6E23.png Filthy Rich appears in the hallway behind Granny S6E23.png Granny Smith demanding an explanation S6E23.png Young Applejack "they need you to wait here!" S6E23.png Applejack shoves Granny into a supply closet S6E23.png Granny Smith comes out of the supply closet S6E23.png Applejack "you were supposed to stay there!" S6E23.png Granny Smith "it was a supply closet!" S6E23.png Young Applejack stammering S6E23.png Young Applejack "come with me, but be quiet" S6E23.png Applejack "save your voice for the big presentation!" S6E23.png Young Applejack goes down another hallway S6E23.png Granny Smith follows Applejack through hospital S6E23.png Applejack runs around looking for Big Mac S6E23.png Applejack frantically runs up and down the hallway S6E23.png Applejack outside the surgery theater door S6E23.png Applejack and Granny Smith enter surgery theater S6E23.png Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Young Applejack worried about Big McIntosh S6E23.png Masked Pony stops Applejack from entering theater S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her "presentation" S6E23.png Granny Smith holding up Big Mac's hoof S6E23.png Granny "only thing to do is prune the branches" S6E23.png Masked Nurse "did you say 'prune them branches'?" S6E23.png Granny Smith "what else you gonna do" S6E23.png Granny Smith approaches a surgical tools table S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Applejack pulls sheets off of Big McIntosh S6E23.png Big McIntosh grinning nervously at Granny S6E23.png Granny Smith surprised to see Big McIntosh S6E23.png Granny Smith "that is a darn good question" S6E23.png Young Applejack heaves a heavy sigh S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Granny Smith "there ain't no apple blighted ponies?" S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Masked Pony 1 "so she's not a doctor?" S6E23.png Granny Smith "I don't know what in blazes" S6E23.png Granny Smith "I ain't goin' anywhere" S6E23.png Granny Smith blowing a raspberry S6E23.png Granny Smith "not after this display!" S6E23.png Granny Smith glancing toward Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith threatening to tell Stinkin' Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Applejack "not a story I'm proud of" S6E23.png Applejack "a lifelong lesson about bein' honest" S6E23.png Apple Bloom learns her lesson S6E23.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac point at Granny S6E23.png Granny Smith "you're darn tootin'!" S6E23.png Granny Smith "everypony quit your lollygaggery" S6E23.png Granny Smith holding cider jug and glass tray S6E23.png Apple family laughing together in the barn S6E23.png |index}}